Moments
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: A collection of one-shots spanning the entire series and encompassing all characters. Explore moments past and present, look inside the minds of Nevery, Embre, Captain Kerrn, and even Jaggus throughout the series, and delve into the private moments of various characters as previously unwritten scenes are brought to life.
1. Somewhere

**Prompt: After Nevery, Conn, and Benet arrive at Heartsease. Nevery wonders where he has seen Conn before.**

 **Book #: 1**

 _Nevery._

I watched from upstairs as the boy left one side of the house and entered on the other side. Looking for something to steal, I couldn't blame him if he did. No matter, Benet could take care of him if he got into trouble. He was still young, and had no doubt heard the stories about Heartsease. I couldn't blame him for wanting to explore to see if any of the rumors were true.

"Sir? There's a box with your old books in it. Whatcha want me to do 'bout it?" Benet stood by the door arms folded. I hadn't seen him since I had been exiled, and few people had addressed me like he had since then.

"Where did they leave it?"

"Your father's study." The one place Willa wouldn't have sent her guards. My anger with her cooled down slightly at the thought.

"We will go through it later."

"Something bothering you Sir?"

"Nothing Benet. You may go." I waited to hear him leave but there was nothing. He hadn't changed as much as I thought he would have. "You're as stubborn as you ever were. Few Masters would put up with this disregard for authority."

"Not many servants know their Master well enough to tell when he's lying." Even though enough time had passed, I wasn't surprised that Benet was as observant as he was the first day I took him on. Back then —despite my affinity for magic— I wouldn't have made it home with just a few bruises if Benet hadn't stepped in. His ability to sense a dangerous situation before it could unfold made him useful then.

"I feel like I've seen the boy somewhere before. Doesn't he look like someone we've seen before?"

"He looks like a gutter boy." No, that was besides the point. I knew that I had never seen him personally before, that was impossible. But his face, those eyes, I had seen them before.

"Whatever happened to that chimney swift that used to come here, Benet? He couldn't have been older than eighteen when I was exiled." His name escaped me as I tried to remember him. My parents had employed him when he was young. Even when he started to come around with a boy of his own, I had kept him. Before my exile, we had had dinner together a few times; but I had done it more for the sake of having company than to offer kindness.

"Don't know. I saw him around the Twilight with some girl a few times, but he didn't live in the Twilight."

"Willa never called him in for questioning?"

"Don't think so Sir. They didn't say a word when they took me in." His face appeared in my mind and my thoughts drifted to those eyes. They had been blue just like the boy's and something about that grin was more familiar than I cared to admit. "Why did you wanna know?"

"Do you think he ever settled down?"

"Maybe." Maybe. The more I thought about it, the more it began to make sense. Or at least, I would believe it if someone told me that the two of them could be related. But for the boy to be out on his own, that mean that even if the two were father and son, there would be no way of knowing for sure.

"Is there anything else I can do for your, Sir?"

"Go make sure the boy isn't getting himself into more trouble than he's worth."


	2. Lesson

**Promp: Rowan meets Connwaer for the first time as she becomes his reluctant tutor.**

 **Book: 1**

 **Rowan.**

I waited on the steps, tapping my foot as I awaited the arrival of Magister Nevery and his so-called apprentice. Why did I have to be the one to teach some boy to read when he should have been able to do it himself?

But as future Duchess, Brumbee and my mother had thought that helping a new student may improve my patience.

I was ready to go wait inside when I saw an older man and a boy, not that much younger than myself, walking up the path. The students in the courtyard gathered in groups, no doubt then that the man was Magister Nevery. My mother had told me about him; how he was exiled for the illegal use of magic and that he could be dangerous. Though, for all the rumors that surrounded him, the boy beside him was anything but impressive.

"Greetings Magister Nevery," I stood and bowed slightly. "Magister Brumbee sent me to meet you here, sir. He says you have an apprentice who needs tutoring?" From what I could see, he could use a new set of clothes and a bath too.

"This boy here." The boy's eyes appraised me, the hardness of his gaze catching me off guard.

"Very well sir." I turned to the boy, his eyes still hard. "Follow me."

"Nevery…" It was the first time he spoke, and the fact that it was to complain had my fists clenched. All he had to do was learn, I was the one taking time out of my day to tutor him.

"Don't argue boy and don't give anyone any trouble." I heard the tap of Magister Nevery's cane as he left us. I turned to look at the boy, he hadn't moved or said a word.

"Hurry up!" I walked through the doors, hoping he was following. As we passed, ground of students looked up from their circles to stare at me and whisper to their friends. I was used to the staring by now, since day one people hadn't stopped. If I had taken the more traditional route I would have stayed in the Dawn Palace and have a tutor come to me. However, I wanted to be able to interact with other people. It was an excuse to leave my home and I embraced it.

But people didn't always treat me any different than the servants at the Palace did. No one tried to criticize me because they were afraid I would go to my mother and have something horrible happen to them.

As we entered the study room the boy behind me remained as silent as stone. I had never seen him before, but from talking to Brumbee, I knew that this boy was from the Twilight. That explained the way he looked, but I had expected a bit more attitude. I found a bench near the back and sat with my back against the table. He sat beside me, not a word coming out of his mouth.

"What is your name? I suppose you do have one besides 'boy'."

"Conn. Connwaer." Now that was a name I had never heard for a person.

"Connwaer. It's a kind of bird, isn't it?" As I was about to lose hope I got a reaction. It was small, but I noticed the way he tensed at the connection. But instead of a sly comeback, he nodded.

"Black feathers?" He nodded. Well, he was scruffy enough to be a bird. "Suits you. I'm Rowan. I'm a regular student not a wizard's apprentice, but I sit in on the apprentice classes. Brumbee says you need to learn to read." He looked like he needed to learn a lot of things, but at least I could help him with reading.

"That's right."

"I've never taught anyone to read before, I have no idea why he gave me this assignment."

"Maybe he's mad at you."

"Ha! I think he wants to teach me patience." It seemed like the most plausible explanation. There is, I am sure, nothing more taxing than being exposed to stupidity. "This is a rune book obviously from the baby's class." His browed moved in his first show of interest. This had to be the first time he had seen a book that wasn't falling apart. "There, look at them for a while yourself. I have some studying of my own to do." Tutoring the new boy didn't excuse me from my own studies. I should have been working on my exercises before dinner the evening before, but I had chosen to go to sword craft lessons instead.

Though, I suppose pushing aside my work hadn't been a bad idea. I wasn't much of a teacher, and if I had nothing to do then I might have had to speak to him more. I doubt he would have said much to me, he didn't seem like someone who had a lot to say. Though I had to admit, it felt nice to be treated like a regular student.

"All right, that's enough." I closed my own book. "I'm going to drill you on your runes."

"What d'you mean?" The look on his face told me he wasn't trying to be funny.

"I'm going to test you, to see if you know which runes are which."

"But I already know that."

I set my elbow on the table, chin in my palm trying to see if he was lying. "You learned the runes?"

"And how to put them together to make words."

"Right. Show me." I hadn't expected him to take my book and start reading. He wasn't the best, but there was no way he hadn't read at some point.

"So, you did know how to read before."

"No I didn't."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I guess you wouldn't. But you learned that awfully fast." I felt a smile make its way on my face, a lightening in my chest. "Maybe I'm just a really good teacher." He opened his mouth to say something when a group of students came chattering through the door. My smile faltered, I snapped the book shut which caught their attention.

"Oh sorry, Lady Rowan. We didn't know you were studying here." He made a move to leave with his friends.

"No, it's all right. We're finished." I placed the book in Connwaer's hands. I didn't want him to start thinking about what the other boy and his friends had said. Perhaps if he had, he would discover that I wasn't just one of the regular students and that would ruin everything. "Here. Study this for tonight and we've go on with your lessons tomorrow." I left, leaving him to find his way back as I walked alone down the hallway. With no one trailing me or pestering me about my daily agenda, I was free to let my thoughts roam.

Connwaer, or Conn as he seemed to like to be called, was interesting. I had never met anyone from the Twilight before, and my expectations had been low. He challenged them though, with his ability for reading and writing far more advanced than I could have imagined. There was something else about him that had caught me off guard, something I didn't know how to explain yet, but it was there. He gave off a different feeling than the other apprentices, and I found myself becoming excited at being able to understand why he had that effect.

I smiled, Mother was _not_ going to be pleased to hear about my encounter. Aside from bits and pieces I heard from the other Magisters, I knew very little about Magister Never except that him and my mother held nothing more than common courtesy for each other. She had even gone so far as to warn me to keep a comfortable distance between myself and Nevery's apprentice, lest he be anything like his Master. I would have to think of something to say to attempt to change her thoughts on, maybe not Nevery, but at least on Conn. Based on the short time we spent together, I had quite a few thoughts on how useful he could become.

However, before that he would need quite a few lessons to ensure that he could keep up with the rest of our class. As I approached my guard I had a feeling that Conn and I were going to get along very well.

 **End.**

 **Reviews are love! Thank you so much for reading and more to come soon (I promise).**

 **-DarkAngelz200**


	3. Not Good Enough

Prompt: Keesten has a bad reason as to why he picks on people.

Book: 1

 **Warning** : **This chapter contains scenes of light violence that might be difficult for some readers to read. You do not have to read this chapter to understand future parts of this story.**

 **Keeston.**

" _You can't even manage a simple spell! How are you supposed to be the future leader of the Magisters?"_

" _I can't imagine what wrong I have done to deserve such a waste of an apprentice."_

" _Keeston, you have to try harder!"_

" _Keeston, Master Pettivox won't keep you if you don't start using your head!"_

" _Useless!"_

" _Undeserving brat!"_

 _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

"Um, Keeston?"

"What?" I spoke sharply to the new boy Connwaer. The sudden noise did not go unnoticed in the small classroom.

"I was just wondering if you were done reading? You've been stuck on the same page since I got here." I looked down, my hands splayed on top of a page that detailed a healing spell. Connwaer was still staring at me as I pushed the text over to him.

"You ok, Keeston?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. "Focus on the spell. Every time you stop to ask me a question you disturb my concentration." I felt him continue to stare at me for a minute longer before his eyes turned to the book. To his credit he kept quiet. I couldn't help but feel envy looking at him though, anger rising at the thought that a spot had been made for him out of pity.

So what if he was a gutter rat? Did that mean he should be treated better than his worth? Master Pettivox had said he had stolen Magister Nevery's stone, nearly killing them both when the stone had reacted. Instead of being punished he was given a home to live in, fed meals and allowed to waltz into an upper level classroom.

"You're doing it again."

"Excuse me, Connwaer?" He stiffened as I spoke his full name.

"You're just glaring at the table. D'you need something?"

"As if I would ever need something from you."

I stood still as Master Pettivox studied his scrying globe. The room was bathed in near darkness, the flickering light of the werelight cast long shadows against the wall.

" _I won't tolerate fighting, boy."_

" _I know Nevery, but I don't like him."_

"You fought him?" Master Pettivox shouted, slamming his palms against his desk.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't—"

"You're sorry? Really Keeston? Do you suppose saying sorry fixes your mistakes?" He strode toward me stopping me when he'd driven me against the wall. He towered over me, his eyes slits, his fists clenched and his jaw set. I felt my heart beat against my chest harder than ever before.

 _Smack!_

The side of my head hit against the wall. Less than a second later I felt his fist connect with my cheek.

"You are an idiot! You can't do anything right! Whether I ask you to clean or gather information, you're useless!" A knee to my stomach sent me to the ground. The pain was familiar and by this point he was known to stop. Had I cried out, the punishment would have been more severe. As it was the sound of my head smacking against the wall would be heard from the lower floor of the house. I stayed on my knees, not making a sound nor daring to move in case he was still angry.

"You better hope I find a way to fix this. Now get out of sight, some of us have real work to do." I rushed to my feet, bounding down the steps and out the door before any of the servants could take notice. The night was cool, the promise of an early winter evident as a few snowflakes began to fall. I wrapped my arms around myself as a breeze blew. I didn't want to chance crossing Master Pettivox while grabbing a sweater.

I winced as I pulled up my shirt, a bruise already forming just below my ribs. Another mark, not quite scabbed over and likely to scar, let out a thin trail of blood. I wasn't surprised that it had opened, I hadn't been able to put a bandage on it without Master Pettivox watching me.

"Excuse me, young man." I stiffened as the Guard walked towards me. With just a thin shirt, pants and socks on I hardly looked like I belonged in the neighborhood. I tried my best to straighten my posture and keep myself from trembling as he strode closer.

"Just getting some fresh air."

"Really? It's awfully chilly out here tonight. Did you not think to grab a sweater? Or at least remember your shoes?"

"I live just over here, I didn't think I'd need my shoes when I'm so close to home."

"And what about your face? I suppose you got that mark from falling down the stairs as you hurried out to get some fresh air?" I heard the mockery in his tone. It wasn't often that people from the Twilight crossed over into the Sunrise part of the city, but when they did the only difference between the two of us was the amount of dirt on our skins.

"I'm kind of clumsy, Sir."

"You sure there's nothing else you'd like to tell me?" The thought to tell this Guard about Master Pettivox came and went. He was respected amongst the Magisters and I knew his involvement with the Underlord Crowe made him even more dangerous. No doubt he would send someone to silence me if I dared tell any one about my beatings. I swallowed to get rid of the lump in my throat, then again because it refused to disappear.

"No Sir, I'll just head back inside now. My Master likely needs me." I had hoped he would take that and walk away but he stood there waiting. I turned and made my way back up the steps, trying to control the trembling in my hand as I reached to open the door. I stepped into the house, my feet silent against the wood of the floor. I closed the door as quietly as I could, resting my back against it as I slid down to the ground. I held my palm against my mouth to keep from crying, the sound would have angered Master Pettivox even more. He claimed that crying meant I hadn't learned my lesson and he was always ready to repeat his actions.

I couldn't control the shaking though, the fear coursing through me at the thought of having to return to his study. I would have to go back eventually, but I couldn't show him I had been weak. I took out my locus stone from my beneath my shirt, a small shard of glass I was surprised hadn't broken. I couldn't risk performing a full healing spell, but I had learned a spell that could numb the pain. I held the stone against the side of my head where I'd been struck and whispered the spell. I felt the cool numbness spread over my head and down my face, slowing my breathing and calming my racing thoughts.

The spell was my little secret, something I told no one about because I was worried that if Master Pettivox knew he would never let me out of his sight.

 **End.**

 **Thanks for reading! Next installment will be out soon and featuring Captain Kerrn!**

 **-DarkAngelz200**


	4. Her Duty

**After such a long wait, I present you with Her Duty. This is (so far) the longest short, running at around 3000 words. However, while working on this I found that taking stuff out ruined the overall goal of this piece. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Captain Kerrn reflecting on meeting Conn. The Duchess and her revisit Kerrn's own past.**

 **Captain Kerrn**

"Pretty bold of him if you ask me." Farn spoke as he and Kerrn excited the cell. The room was quiet, the lack of criminals awaiting trail surprising but comforting. It meant that Kerrn, as well as the other Guards were performing at their peak.

"I would not give him such high praise. He's still a thief."

"Must be working for someone." Farn continued. "I mean, I can't imagine what a kid would want with one of the palace jewels." Perhaps Farn couldn't understand the thief's motives, but Kerrn could. A jewel of that size would mean a life of comfort for any thief. If he'd been able to escape into the Twilight finding him would have been nearly impossible.

"I want to know who he is." She ordered, locking eyes with Farn. "I want to know how he knew about that jewel and how he managed to sneak into the Duchess' room without a Guard seeing him." She could see how her stern tone affected Farn, but there was no other way to communicate the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes Captain."

"Well? Why are you still standing here?" She scowled, content once Farn had left the room. No doubt there would be chatter amongst the rest of the Guard. Once they discovered who this thief was gossip was a natural result.

The boy wouldn't fare badly though, she thought. Captain Kerrn had captured worse criminals prowling the Sunrise. Even then, the Duchess was reluctant to issue an order for a hanging. She preferred to exile outlaws, showing a kindness Kerrn had been surprised she possessed.

Glancing at the door that led to the cells Kerrn heard no movement that indicated the captive was awake. Besides, he was locked in and had been searched for wires. They were as safe from him as he was from them. Perhaps it was a good time to visit the Duchess.

The halls were lit as though it were still early evening. Servants had been woken in the confusion and Kerrn nodded to a few of them as she passed. No doubt the event of the evening would be the topic of gossip for the next few days. Perhaps one of the servants knew something about the prisoner. Kerrn knew that at least a quarter of the servants came out of the Twilight.

"Evening, Captain." Darina the Guard who had first alerted Kerrn of a possible intruder, grinned when she saw her.

"You're supposed to be here with Torric. Where is he?"

"The Duchess requested tea and, well, you see, Allie was the servant who was closest and Torric thought it was fit to escort her to and from the kitchens. Just in case that thief brought friends." Darina refused to meet Kerrn's gaze as she spoke. Though she held a strong friendship with her Captain she knew how seriously she took her job. For the most part, Kerrn was not shocked. She'd seen the way Torric looked at Allie, had even caught the looks Allie return to him.

"When he gets back from his trip, you tell him I want him in my office." Darina nodded, bowing her head as Kerrn entered the room.

Werelights bathed the room in comfortable light. Kerrn had expected to see a servant or two within the chambers, but was surprised to see only the Duchess sitting on her bed.

"I was wondering when I would see you, Captain Kerrn."

"You need only call, and I'll be there you know."

"You make yourself sound like a loyal dog instead of a person. Come closer, you don't have to wait by the door." Kerrn obliged and stood beside the Duchess. She remembered the first time she had been brought to the Dawn Palace and the Duchess had explained that Kerrn's new spot would be by her side.

"Your Grace, I would like to yet again apologize for—"

"Before you continue, I forgive this transgression. I am not so concerned about how this thief managed to get his way into the Palace. I want to know why he came here and who he is working for. He is too young to have come here for his own interests."

"You would be surprised how much influence these younger ones have. Power wins over age when you depend on the streets for a living."

"I suppose you would know more about that than I would." Kerrn frowned, eyes glancing towards the Duchess, but she hadn't moved. She sat on the edge of her bed, the covers tossed aside and continued to stare straight ahead. Once upon a time the Duchess' habit of avoiding eye contact had made her nervous. She had always believed it had been because she was calculating her next move.

"It has been a long time since those days."

"It has, though some days it doesn't feel like it."

"What exactly does my recruitment have to do with the current situation, your Grace?"

"Perhaps you could use your expertise to make him talk. I imagine there is something that can be promised to him as thanks for his cooperation." At that, Kerrn tensed. Though she was not ashamed about where she cam from, her life before Wellmet was not a topic she enjoyed reliving.

"I'm surprised you remember the details of that time. I was barely fourteen when we'd met."

"Yes, and you most likely would have been dumped into a ditch not long after had you not been brought to my attention." Kerrn knew she was right. The backstreets of Helva were not a place where most survived to adulthood. Often, disease consumed them, or they disappeared all together. Kerrn had been one of the lucky ones, she'd had her parents until she was nine; enough time to learn to avoid being caught by the pathetic excuse for city guards.

"Do you suppose he will accept a proposition like I did, your Grace?"

"Like you, I'm sure he could be persuaded. You were just as stubborn as I expect him to be. Part of me is still shocked we managed to persuade you."

 **1.**

" _Go figure the Count has enough funds to entertain some spoiled Duchess, but he can't even feed his own people!"_

" _Bet that's why there's been not a speck of extra grain. Bastard is probably hoarding it."_

" _Wouldn't do ta have them foreign powers thinking we the rats of the peninsular."_

 _Kerrn moved between the drunks with her head down. She'd taken care to cover her blonde hair, so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Even an inch of blonde hair could provide well for a poor man._

" _Of course, I'd not say no to seeing that pretty thing up close."_

" _Yea, I hear she's a young lass."_

" _Fresh and untouched."_

" _Ain't she promised or something?"_

" _Maybe she'd want practice for the big night!" Raucous laughter broke out as glasses clinked and a few shattered from the force. Kerrn fought the urge to scowl, pigs were better than the men who frequented the Old Sod. But she wasn't here to judge character, no, she had an intent more malicious than that._

 _At the age of fourteen, Kerrn was a sight. Her blonde hair, usually wrapped up in a black cloth, separated her from the majority of Helvans. Her eyes were the colour of ice and held about as much warmth as snow. From a distance she could still pass as a young man, but her form had begun to betray her and each day it became easier to see she was a woman. She'd been careful not to let people get too close to her, lest they decide they didn't want to do business with a woman._

" _Well, look who's back in action." Kerrn didn't stop walking, instead lengthening her strides as she heard another set trails hers._

" _Too many men in this place for something like you, ain't it?"_

" _Ah Kerrn, you hurt me. You know you're the only girl I think about. Though, I suppose I'm going to have to start calling you a woman."_

" _Say anything of the sort in public and I'll take good care they don't find your body." They had arrived at a door that most believed headed outside. A swift set of knocks was all it took for the door to open for them. Below, stairs led down into a pit. Kerrn turned to give her companion a look, a warning that he could follow if he could be quiet. To his credit, Soreno smirked and mimicked locking his lips shut._

" _Do tell me, do your ears burn when I even think about giving you an assignment?" Valerit grinned from his seat behind his desk. Beside him two rough looking guards stood armed, ready in case Kerrn became hostile._

" _That would be helpful. You know I hate small talk, so what do you want and what do I get out of it?"_

" _Careful, I dislike rude behaviour almost as much as you hate small talk." Valerit growled, eyes slits that made Kerrn's skin prickle. "Ah, Soreno, good to see you're still healthy. I don't suppose you'd like to partner with—"_

" _I work alone, or I walk." Kerrn spat._

" _Easy there, it was only a suggestion. Fine, I guess I should get down to business. You know we are to be expecting foreign royalty within the next few days. One of those dignitaries is the young Duchess, Willa. Her fiancé won't be around on this trip, so she'll only have some advisors and servants to guard her. What our client wants is for you, Kerrn, to take out her Chief Advisor. A man by the name of Reynolds."_

" _Why not the Duchess?"_

" _Because our client doesn't wish to start a war. However, this Reynolds man is attempting to negotiate the restrictions of trade travelling in and out of Helva. He wants to shut off the southern banks from receiving supplies and instead have us pay higher prices for them Wellmet people to ship us the supplies we need." Kerrn bit back the urge to huff, of course it had to do with another minister trying to starve Helva. Though not as prosperous as some of the other cities in the Peninsular, Helva still made its fair share of contributions._

 _Their wizards were among some of the most revered, men and women with more power than Kerrn would know what to do with. The skills of their weavers, who could create anything from baskets to elegant gowns, were nearly unsurpassed. Kerrn had spent many long afternoons watching some of them from a distance. They had caught her though, because she had returned to find a parcel with a new shirt and long pants addressed to 'the girl too shy to say hello.'_

" _I will see it done. As usual, you have nothing to worry about."_

 _ **2.**_

 _A week had passed before she saw him._

 _He stood as proud as she imagined he would. He was tall, easy to spot amongst the rest of the party accompanying the Duchess._

 _Another week had gone by before Kerrn put her plan into action. More than once she'd seen him in the company of a woman, all of them possessing far more beauty than Kerrn could hope to create. However, she only had to get him alone for a few minutes for her plan to work._

" _Kerrn?" Flit, she'd hoped Soreno would have had the good sense to not go looking for her._

" _What are you doing here? Isn't this place too expensive for your humble tastes?"_

" _Well, for one we both know that I will spend my money wherever I want. It's you who doesn't belong in a place like this…looking like that. Is this the first time you've ever worn a dress?" Kerrn scowled, fighting the urge to turn away from Soreno. It hadn't been easy, but Kerrn had made her way into Ayse, one of Helva's most prominent elitist lounges. Here the wealthy gossiped while drinking fine spirits and indulging on the latest delicacies. Soreno fit better into the crowd, even as an outsider. He'd always been better than her when it came to social scenes._

" _Go away, I'm working."_

" _Oh, so you mean to kill him tonight? Well, if it helps, you've managed to nearly put me on my back in that dress."_

" _That's not a hard challenge. You fall for your own reflection."_

" _Clearly, we can put you in a dress, but we can't make you into a lady." Kerrn was prepared to launch a witty remark when he walked in. She felt her heart race with excitement. Leaving Soreno, she tried her best to soften her strides. She'd watched how some of those women had walked. Though she couldn't say she had the same assets they did, she imagined she was somewhat desirable._

" _Don't tell me someone like you is here all by himself?" She spoke, batting her eye lashes as Reynolds turned to look at her. She knew she had him by the length of time he took to look her over._

" _I won't have to be alone any longer if you would do me the honour of being in my company."_

" _Oh, I'm sure the honour would be mine. You don't look like any man I've seen before. I imagine you must be quite the intellectual."_

 _"You're the first woman with hair that golden I've seen since I've arrived." He leaned in closer until Kerrn could feel the heat of his breath against her ear. She resisted the urge to cringe, this man was vile, and it was clear what he was thinking about. "I have half the mind to take you somewhere less…crowded with these folks. I don't believe many of them are intellectuals like us." He was feeding into her compliment, probably thinking that a little flirting is all it would take to convince her to spend a night with him._

" _I'd love nothing more."_

 _ **3.**_

 _He hadn't been hard to persuade. Kerrn was almost scared of the power she'd had over him in the end. How a man with such little spine become a prominent minister puzzled her._

 _She'd thought he would have been more careful. He knew he was a powerful man, knew what happened to people like him. Oh, he had begged her to reconsider, had said he would not go through with his original plans. Kerrn was far from stupid though, she knew he would sooner have her punished before changing her mind._

 _It wasn't a painful end according to Kerrn. There had been a minute or so of suffering once realization set in, but that was typical. She glanced over to way his body lay, face down as though he'd fallen._

" _Though I must admit Reynolds got along better with my fiancé, I can't say that I wanted to rid myself of him like this." Kerrn froze at the voice. Young, but experienced well beyond its years. In the doorway stood the Duchess of Wellmet, red hair loose around her shoulders. Kerrn had expected to see her wearing a lavish gown but was shocked to see the supposed Duchess in long pants and a tunic._

" _Oh, don't look at me like that girl. I know you understand me."_

" _That's not why I'm staring."_

" _These clothes make it easier to evade my guards. No doubt they will be here soon enough. I would hate for them to stumble into this scene." The Duchess look around the room. Her eyes drifted from Reynolds to Kerrn, calculating. "I hardly feel as though this was the action of a jilted lover. You look like a child."_

" _How dare you speak to me like that." Kerrn spat, reaching for one of her knives before something stopped her. The Duchess brandished a sword and had advanced in quick steps toward Kerrn. The point of the blade was mere inches from Kerrn's chest._

" _Knives are only helpful if you can get that close to your opponent. This blade that I hold makes sure that doesn't happen." Kerrn stood still, analyzing her opponent for weakness. The Duchess was not only confident, she was skilled beyond her years. When thinking about how royalty spent their days, learning how to use a sword properly hadn't crossed Kerrn's mind._

" _Well?" Kerrn snarled. "Aren't you going to strike? I just murdered one of your ministers."_

" _While I agree with your thoughts, I don't kill unless there are no other options."_

" _There won't be any if you don't get rid of me."_

" _What is your name?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _What…" The Duchess advanced a step. "Do they call you?"_

" _A political assassin." Kerrn smirked, understanding that was not the name the Duchess had asked for._

" _What a long name, surely you have a nickname?"_

" _They call me Kerrn." Now why had she said that? She never gave strangers her name._

" _You show potential. I assume that this isn't the first murder you've gotten away with?"_

" _I'll do whatever it takes to protect those I care about. My parents didn't raise a coward."_

" _Yes, I can see that. Your skill interests me, I'd hate to have to report you to my guards." Kerrn fought the desire to strike as the Duchess lowered her sword. "That is why I'd like to inquire about the extent of your services."_

(Present Day)

"I had expected you to attack me." The Duchess spoke. She still sat on her bed, calm as though her and Kerrn were talking about the weather.

"I wanted to, but defying direct orders would have been a far worse punishment than whatever you could have had planned."

"I'm still surprised about the conditions you set out. I had thought that a way to turn an assassin was to offer them a higher profit."

"Motivation is a multifaceted beast, Your Grace." Most would have fought for more money, desperation often clouded judgement. It hadn't been easy to leave Helva, but she'd managed. She had negotiated a deal with the Duchess. While Kerrn had worked for Valerit, she had never liked the man. He was careless with the lives of those he paid to do his dirty work. Kerrn had noticed the way he looked at Soreno; looks that spoke of the ditch she would find him in. So, Kerrn had sown to travel to Wellmet and train as a guard of the Duchess could get rid of Valerit.

"How is Soreno these days?"

"Good." Kerrn answered. "He married a few years ago, but just recently took his wife on a short holiday. His last letter also told me that him and his wife are expecting their third child. The Helvan Guard, though not as great as ours, has profited greatly from his leadership."

"Perhaps Conn has someone like Soreno in his life. I'd like answers, but I'd also like to know what side he is on." Kerrn nodded, knowing that the Duchess would expect nothing less.

End.


	5. Attachment

**Author's Note: It's been a while, but I am finally updating! I've got the next one all written out, so hopefully the delay between chapters won't be half as long this time. Enjoy! (Also, if anyone has a prompt they'd like, leave me a note in the reviews!)**

 **Prompt: After the explosion at Dusk House, Benet and Nevery find themselves having an interesting discussion regarding Connwaer.**

 **Book: 1**

 **Benet.**

"He was still breathing when I put him down." I said as I watched Master Nevery pace. After the explosion at Dusk House, I'd been sure that troublesome boy had gotten himself killed. Seemed like something he would have done.

"Yes, I know that." He snapped. I'd never seen him in such a mood before. The doctor magister had told him that he couldn't be in the room while they took a look at Conn. Even if we were in Heartsease, Master Nevery listened. So, we stayed down in the kitchen and waited. The tea and biscuits I'd set out were cold.

"Listen, Master Nevery, I don't really trust most of them wizards that have been in charge since you was exiled. But," he gave me a look that would make most people be quiet, but Master Nevery needed someone to talk back to him. "You told me that this one is pretty good at his job, so we needs to trust him." He'd never liked it when I spoke back to him, but he knew I was right.

"Stupid boy, going in and not even bothering to think about what might happen."

"Something tells me this one ain't much of a thinker."

"Probably didn't remember what I said about a wizard dying if they destroyed their locus magicalicus." He sighed. He seemed distracted though, like he was thinking about something. He was right though, that gutter boy turned wizard was reckless.

"There is something different about him, but I don't know what it is." He said and took a biscuit. "He should be dead, Benet. He destroyed his locus magicalicus and yet…" I didn't know a lot about magic, but from what I'd been told none of those wizards made it out alive when their stones were gone.

"Something's different about this one. He's a Crowe though, so I'm not surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Weird family, the whole lot of them. Always been that way." I thought the boy had looked familiar when I'd first seen him. He didn't quite look like everyone else, didn't fit in. That was the thing about being a Crowe, they had power but there was something else that separated them from normal people.

"You know from experience then?" Master Never asked. I noticed the tray was missing another biscuit.

"I didn't associate too much with that family. My mother and gran warned me away from them; saying that once they got a hold of you they weren't too good at letting go. I ain't ever heard of one of them showing up as a wizard though. That's gotta mean something, and that's why I think the kid will be fine. Don't seem like the kind to die young." He'd later deny it, but I noticed his fist unclench as my words sunk in.

"This tea is cold."

"Wouldn't be if you drank it when it was ready."

"A point." He nodded as I replaced his old cup with a new and fresh one. "So, if you knew about his family, what of the boy's mother?"

"Name was Black Maggie, cause her hair and eyes were the colour of pitch. She was a tough woman with sticky hands. Lots of people thought she'd be the next Underlord." He nodded and sipped his tea. I'd never spoken to the woman, just seen her, and heard about her from other people. Her death had made a few people wary, the little trust they had in Crowe gone.

"You've told me more about her than the boy did."

"Well, he ain't very talkative anyways so I'm not surprised."

"I'm starting to think there's a lot about the boy we don't know." I had a feeling we weren't going to learn anything new anytime soon. I'd seen enough gutter kids to know how they worked. Conn wasn't being quiet about himself because he wanted to, it was because he didn't trust us. The boy knew next to nothing about me or Master Nevery, so him being wary meant that he wouldn't tell us anything unless we asked him.

"You were right Benet, he wasn't Crowe's. I don't know how I didn't see through Pettivox, the man has never liked me. Maybe we could have avoided all of this if—"

"Don't think we could have, Sir." He looked up at me, though it wasn't because I interrupted him.

"Go on."

"Well, that boy has a mind of his own. Plus, he seems really interested in all this magic stuff. If he had it in his mind that destroying that machine was the only way to help, he wouldn't have listened to anything else." Even though his idea was stupid and could have killed him, the kid had guts.

"He's stubborn." Master Never said, taking another biscuit. I grabbed the tray and refilled it; I'd baked extra because I remembered that he usually ate more when he was nervous.

"Least he'd got a good heart. Harder to turn a bad heart than a hard head."

"What do you suppose is taking Trammel so long? He'd been up there for almost an hour."

"Dunno, medicine isn't something I know much about." Just as he was about to say something we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"He'll be fine." Trammel spoke like he was talking about the weather. "I've checked for broken bones and there aren't any. He's got a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and keep him on smaller meals for the next week." Master Nevery glanced at me before dismissing the wizard. That boy didn't know what a small meal was, and I doubted telling him he could only have one helping of something was going to work.

"Well," Master Nevery said once Trammel had left. "I suppose one of us should uh, keep an eye on the boy."

"I gotta clean up down here, probably going to take some time."

"Bring up a pot of tea when you're done. Three cups this time." I grinned as Master Nevery tried not to hurry up to the attic. He'd never admit it, but that boy was growing on him. As I cleared the dishes from the table I saw the basket of yarn I'd moved so the cat couldn't play with it. The boy hadn't been wearing socks when we'd found him. There was enough yarn to make a pair of warm socks.

Maybe two.

 **End.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and supporting my work! New chapter should be up within the next week. Happy Holidays!**

 **-DarkAngelz200**


End file.
